


Funeral (IronStrange)

by Srunicornbluee



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srunicornbluee/pseuds/Srunicornbluee
Summary: Lo que Strange menos quería que pasara finalmente se había hecho realidad, habían vencido a Thanos, pero eso no lo había alegrado mucho.





	Funeral (IronStrange)

El funeral había acabado hace solo unos minutos y el hechicero supremo ya estaba haciendo un portal que lo llevaría directo a casa, o más bien al templo en el que él vivía, que era lo más parecido a un hogar que él podía tener luego de todo lo ocurrido desde el accidente.  
\- ¿No te quedarás? – preguntó Wong tomándolo del brazo antes de que pudiera atravesar el portal  
\- No hay nada que yo tenga que hacer aquí – miró a su alrededor, a cada una de las personas – yo no pertenezco a este lugar – los apuntó a cada uno – no soy parte de su grupo, no soy parte de su organización o como sea que le quieran llamar, yo solo ayudé porque era un caso especial y ahora ya no me necesitan, así que me voy  
Se soltó del agarre sin darle tiempo a Wong de responder y atravesó el portal cerrándolo detrás de él. Apenas llegó al templo fue directamente a la cocina, después de todo lo que había pasado definitivamente necesitaba comer algo dulce, lo que fuera, y a pesar de que él nunca había sido muy fan de ese tipo de comida en esos momentos eso era lo que más necesitaba, quizás no por él mismo, sino algo como un último recuerdo de él, de ese Tony que siempre estaba rodeado de comida en especial cosas dulces.  
\- Tony – susurró su nombre antes de poder escoger que es lo que comería, si quería hacer un verdadero homenaje al hombre lo más recomendable era una dona, la última que quedaba en todo el templo  
Se quedó unos segundos ahí, pensando en nada, o más bien simplemente en él, El señor Stark, Stark o simplemente Tony, nunca pensó conocer a una persona tan arrogante, egocéntrica, egoísta, presumida y a pesar de todo eso sentir tantas cosas por esa ésta, todas esas características definitivamente le provocaron muchos dolores de cabeza e incluso llegó a tener el deseo de por una vez en su vida poder matar a alguien y no tener ningún tipo de consecuencia, y aunque no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, fue tiempo suficiente para que Strange se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que realmente tenía enfrente, porque realmente Tony podía tener muchas características negativas, pero siempre que era necesario él era capaz de superar todo eso y ser la mejor persona que podía ser, aunque nadie ni el mismo se lo pudiera creer y existía un ejemplo muy grande de eso, Spider-man o Peter Parker, como se le quiera llamar realmente, Tony pudo olvidar su egocentrismo, su arrogancia para poder cuidar del chico, dejó de ser un presumido para poder darle un espacio al chico y dejando de ser egoísta ya que cuidaba de él y sería capaz de darle todo lo que era necesario aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ni para sí mismo. Todo eso hacía sentir a Strange que realmente estaba tratando con una persona noble que podría llegar a verse despreocupado, pero si lo conocías bien podías darte cuenta de que realmente siempre se preocupaba por todo y lo que llegó a saber Strange es que de alguna forma u otra Tony llegó a preocuparse por el hechicero tanto o más de lo que se preocupó por Peter y tanto como el hechicero se preocupó por Tony.  
Se fue del lugar y caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, realmente no tenía muchas cosas en ese lugar, solo lo necesario, unos cuantos libros de hechizos, una cama y una pequeña radio que ocupaba cuando ya no se podía concentrar en sus libros y tenía que mantener su mente en otra parte, como era necesario en ese momento, prendió la radio e intentó buscar una sintonía que pudiera distraer su mente, luego de reiterados intentos fallidos solo se rindió y la apagó nuevamente, no tenía otra alternativa que quedar a la merced de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que solo lo angustiaban.  
Encontrándose solo entre esas cuatro paredes se pudo liberar finalmente, se dejó caer sobre la cama y pudo dejarse llevar por las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos se cerraron en puños, casi hasta herir sus palmas, se frotó el rostro con las manos intentando de poder deshacerse de las lágrimas que rodaban por él, aunque no halló forma de detenerlo, ya no podía detener lo que había comenzado hace tiempo.  
Strange siempre pensó que lo peor que le había pasado en toda su vida había sido el accidente de auto que había tenido, ese accidente que le quitó lo que más apreciaba en su vida, la movilidad de sus manos, su trabajo y el puesto de “mejor neurocirujano”, o al menos eso había creído hasta que se convirtió en hechicero, para luego con el tiempo convertirse en el hechicero supremo, fue esto lo que le permitió saber cual realmente sería lo peor que podría llegar a vivir en su vida. Luego de convertirse en el hechicero supremo comenzó su pesadilla, cuando inevitablemente tuvo que luchar contra Thanos para poder salvar al universo de su devastación, luego cuando aprovechando los poderes que tenía el ojo de Agamoto vio todos los finales posibles de aquella batalla contra el titán, acto que fue lo que lo llevó a uno de los peores momentos, porque tuvo que ver todos y cada uno de los futuros posibles donde en solo uno de ellos ganaban, de 14000605 en solo unos vencían contra Thanos, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que inevitablemente iba a tener que vivir uno de ellos, y que a pesar de que el futuro que estaba viviendo era el futuro en el que vencían y podían salvar al universo ese futuro requería el sacrificio de Tony, y eran tantos y tan variados que el hecho de que el sacrificio de Tony fuera un requisito le rompía el corazón el hechicero. En todos ellos Thanos conseguía todas las gemas, finalmente chasqueaba los dedos y se deshacía de la mitad del universo, pero no solo tuvo que ver como una y otra vez el universo era destruido sin remedio alguno, sino que también eso lo llevó a tener que ver morir a Tony innumerables veces, de las formas más variadas, ya que la mayor parte de los futuros que vio conllevaban la muerte del multimillonario, también vio como él mismo moría en la batalla contra Thanos, no en todos los futuros desaparecían las mismas personas, en algunos no desaparecía el hechicero, en otros desaparecía Tony, en algunas desaparecían ambos, aunque en algunas no desaparecían ninguno de los dos, lo que le permitía al hechicero que pudieran pasar juntos de alguna forma el resto del tiempo que le quedaba, como amigos o en algunos como más que eso, dentro de los malos futuros esos eran los mejores, al menos para el hechicero. Siempre que los dos no desaparecían volvían a la tierra sin problema con un portal que el hechicero abría, en algunos Peter los acompañaba, en la mayoría lo hacía, en otros no, en otros alguno de los dos o los dos morían en el espacio intentando vencer a Thanos, habían más de los que cualquiera se podría imaginar en donde Tony lograba formar una familia, con su hija, y en los que Peter no desaparecía y así Tony no tenía necesidad de ayudar en el plan de los vengadores de recuperar las gemas y simplemente vivió una vida larga pero con la conciencia manchada al saber que esas personas no podrían regresar, y lo que realmente más le dolió de todo al hechicero y terminó siendo el peor momento de todos fue que habían más finales de los que el hechicero se habría imaginado en toda su vida en los que finalmente se hacía pareja de Tony, muchas veces porque Pepper era quien desaparecía y no lograban recuperarla, pero habían otros donde a pesar de la presencia de Pepper de todas formas terminaban juntos ya que el multimillonario había elegido al hechicero por sobre cualquier otra persona, el pensar en estos últimos eran los que le rompían el corazón, saber que habían tantas posibilidades en donde habrían sido felices juntos y tenía que vivir el futuro en el que Tony sacrificaba su vida para salvar al universo y ahora no lo volvería a ver en su vida. Luego de todo lo ocurrido todavía veía el accidente de auto como uno de los peores acontecimientos porque de nunca haber pasado, nunca se habría convertido en el hechicero supremo, nunca habría conocido a Tony y nunca habría tenido que pasar por todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que tampoco veía el accidente como algo tan malo, porque sin él tampoco nunca habría sido tan feliz como lo fue ese poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, o todo ese tiempo que habían pasado en los futuros posibles donde ninguno de los dos moría o desaparecían, en todos esos futuros en lo que habían al menos podido compartir sin la necesidad de ser pareja, finales que repetía una y otra vez en su mente, ya que nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fue con ese arrogante, egoísta, egocéntrico y presumido multimillonario.  
Se quitó las manos de la cara y miró detenidamente el techo como si de hacerlo encontraría el secreto de como vivir y sobre llevar el momento que estaba viviendo, se puso de pie y se quitó lentamente el traje que llevaba puesto, luego de todo lo que había vivido era el único traje que tenía, para el funeral de Tony había deseado usar uno mucho mejor pero no tenía de donde sacarlo. Cerró los ojos pensando en todos esos futuros en donde Tony lo había desnudado y deseaba estar en uno de esos. Una vez sin el traje se puso lo que generalmente usaba para dormir, una polera vieja y unos pantalones deportivos que probablemente tenía unos cuentos años más que la polera, se acomodó sobre la cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró rendido y frustrado, además de cansado.  
Lo que más le dolía era saber que habían tantos futuros posibles y él finalmente tenía que vivir el futuro que estaba menos preparado para vivir, el que deseó con todas sus fuerzas nunca tener que vivir, pero era justamente el futuro que él estaba viviendo, el presente que lo estaba atormentando, deseaba una y otra vez que eso nunca hubiera pasado, que ese sacrificio nunca hubiera sido necesario, que ese nunca hubiera sido el futuro que él viviría y en esos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber sabido nunca que era todo lo que pasaría y nunca haber sido parte de eso en ningún momento y no sentir ese vacío en el pecho que lo hacía sentir miserable y solo.  
Pensaba una y otra ve en los futuros que habían terminado juntos, desde que los había visto los había repasado una y otra vez, tantas veces que podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, como su piel rozaba con la suya cuando su amor se concretaba, como la voz del multimillonario susurraba el nombre del hechicero una y otra vez, posó su pulgar sobre sus labios, arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos, deseando no estar en el futuro donde él no estaba y no tener la necesidad de imaginar todo eso y poder vivirlo por si mismo, o al menos estar en uno en el que estaba vivo, aunque no fueran pareja o incluso no fuera parte de su vida.  
Repasaba una y otra vez cada futuro en el que terminaron juntos, cada futuro en el que los dos sobrevivían, eran los que siempre veía y en ese momento no era la excepción, necesitaba y deseaba poder revivir todos y cada uno de ellos y por al menos un momento olvidar que Tony ya no estaba con ellos y no lo volvería a ver más. Recordaba los futuros en donde volvían juntos a la tierra, en todos ellos con el tiempo se hacían amigos, cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, en mucho Strange era el padrino de la boda de Tony con Pepper, en donde Stephen nunca le pudo confesar sus sentimientos a Tony, en los futuros en lo que Pepper desaparecía siempre Tony y Stephen siempre terminaban siendo pareja, en algunos se casaban, en otros solo permanecían juntos, aunque en muchos sin la necesidad de que Pepper desapareciera terminaban juntos, Stephen le confesaba sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y finalmente Tony decidía no casarse, para poder vivir el resto de su vida con Stephen. Repetía una y otra vez todos esos finales, en especial los que pasaba el resto de su vida con el multimillonario, en donde eran felices juntos, lo que le permitía poder sentir esa felicidad que sintió en todos esos futuros posibles, aunque no era más que un trago agridulce porque también le hacía sentir miserable al saber que lo que más deseaba nunca pasaría.  
\- Hice lo correcto – se dijo a si mismo intentando de convencerse de que lo que se había hecho era lo mejor para todos y que era un sacrificio necesario para salvar a la humanidad, aunque no se creía ninguna de esas palabras y él solo quería volver en el tiempo y salvar a Tony sin importar las consecuencias  
De alguna forma u otra sentía que gran parte de la culpa era de él, desde que conoció a Tony sintió que debía protegerlo, cuidarlo, no sabía el porqué, pero había algo en él, como era y como se comportaba provocaba en el hechicero la necesidad de protegerlo, de haber estado esos cinco años con él en la tierra lo habría consentido con dulces, donas y todo lo que él quisiera, no entendía por qué ni como, pero solo quería verlo feliz y ahora lo único que sabía era que nunca volvería a ser feliz como lo había sido en Tony, ese arrogante, egocéntrico, egoísta y presumido que se había ganado el corazón de todos y había muerto para comprobar su importancia.


End file.
